


Throwing Down the Gauntlet

by Pyrobee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fix-It, Lesbian, Sugary sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrobee/pseuds/Pyrobee
Summary: After her mother's betrayal, Veronica can't handle any more disappointment. She's not about to let Jughead woo Betty unchallenged.





	1. The Kissing Type

**Author's Note:**

> After the travesty of Bughead from last episode, I needed some Beronica comfort. Hope you enjoy.

While Betty related her own adventures over the last couple of days, Veronica listened attentively, as good friends do. Since Betty’s place was obviously out of the question, they sat on Veronica's massive bed, surrounded by crumpled tissues and candy wrappers. It didn’t feel right to complain to the blonde about her mother’s betrayal after hearing about the missing sister, the horrible parents, the torched car, so she held Betty’s hand in hers as the other girl wiped away frustrated tears and took the role of sympathetic best friend. 

“I’m surprised you’re even here right now,” Veronica said. “Sneaking out usually gets me grounded from sleepovers. I’m actually…pretty impressed.”

Betty let out a laugh. “Yeah, it was not easy. They definitely don’t know I’m here.”

“Probably best to leave this out of your diary,” Veronica agreed. She contemplated parading out her Pussycats outfit to cheer the blonde up; it was such a shame she’d missed the performance anyway. Betty was not nearly as touchy as Veronica would like at this point, but she did get satisfyingly flustered when Veronica showed off her legs. It turned out that she didn’t need to, however.

With a determined air, Betty shook off the gloom and straightened. “I’m sorry, I haven’t had a lot of sleepovers. This is supposed to be about cheerful things like…makeup and boys, right?”

Veronica snorted. “I have no boy talk to offer today. Nothing good, anyway.”

Betty hesitated, bit her lip, and Veronica’s eyebrow raised. “I…” Betty smiled. “I might have something.”

Veronica’s mood had been perking up, and it suddenly plummeted again. “Oh yeah?” she asked, schooling her voice.

Betty failed to notice. “Yeah, I, um… Jughead kissed me.”

Uh oh. This wasn’t Archie-dangerous, but Veronica felt dread settle in her stomach. Jughead was no silly jock, after all, and one didn’t kiss his type just for fun. Veronica had been biding her time and testing the waters with Betty—good things come to those who wait, like kisses and not losing friends in case of failure—but this was a serious derailment. And after her mother’s betrayal, it felt like a kick in the gut. Veronica wasn’t going to take this one sitting down, though, and a surge of determination hit her; she couldn’t do anything about her mother at the moment, but boys were something Veronica knew how to handle. No, she was going to do something about this.

“Ronnie?”

Veronica snapped out of it and put on her most receptive smile. “Sorry. So how was it?

Betty blinked. “What? The kiss?” At Veronica’s nod, she shook her head, smiling again. “I mean, it was okay. I mean, Jughead's cute, but I’m not—I don’t really think I’m the kissing type."

“That’s what girls say who haven’t been kissed properly,” said Veronica matter-of-factly. The bare bones of a plan formed in her head, and she began to connive. 

“Well, you kissed me, Ronnie,” said Betty, blushing. 

“That wasn’t a real kiss,” Veronica replied, dismissive. “How many people have you actually kissed?”

Betty looked down, blush darkening. Veronica watched her with satisfaction. “Come on, Veronica,” she protested, embarrassed.

“Betty, you’re safe here. It’s a sleepover; secrets are what they’re made for.”

Betty sighed, admitting, “Just three. Two if you don't count. Archie and I kissed on a dare once in middle school.”

Just as Veronica suspected. She tried to seem nonchalant, removed, but her heart pounded as she made her move. “Well, I could help you figure it out, if you want.”

“Figure what out?” Betty wrinkled her brow, and Veronica took in just how pretty she was, even with her face marked from crying and her eyelashes wet. 

“Some girls…practice kissing at sleepovers.” Veronica watched Betty’s eyes pop open and waited for it to sink in. “I’ve been told I’m a great kisser. I could help you figure out if you like kissing or not.” She said this carefully, hiding her intense interest.

Betty laughed a little, as if she wasn’t sure if Veronica was joking, and then choked it off. Her face was beet red by that point, and Veronica wondered if it would ever return to normal.

“It’s no big deal,” Veronica said. “I’ve kissed girls at sleepovers before.” On cheeks as a greeting, but the new girl had to maintain an air of mystery and awe, after all. She felt a little bit bad about the misleading words, almost predatory, but Betty was no victim. She’d seen steel in the blonde before, and she wouldn’t do anything if she wasn’t interested. And besides, Veronica no longer had time to wait for a relationship to sprout naturally—with Betty preferably making the first move—and desperate times...

The silence got a little uncomfortable, and Veronica was about to rescind her offer and joke the tension away when Betty said, “Okay.” She wasn’t meeting Veronica’s eyes yet—which is just as well because they flared for a split second—but she shifted her legs to get more comfortable. “How do we…”

“Just relax,” said Veronica, scooting closer on the bed. Betty’s eyes shot to hers, and Veronica tried to project comfort. “And follow my lead.”

As she leaned in, she whispered, “Don’t freak out, just trust me,” and Betty smiled into their kiss. She kept it light and almost soothing until Betty’s shoulders stopped being so tense, and then she fitted their mouths together better and began to really thoroughly kiss the girl. The way Betty grabbed her shoulders and started to kiss her back was encouraging, and Veronica was even more positive that the blonde hadn’t been properly kissed until that point. She packed some heat and sizzle in to make sure it was a memorable one, and her hand cupped Betty’s face for better control.

Finally, Veronica pulled back, another nugget of wisdom coming to her head: all in moderation. Betty’s eyes were closed and her mouth still slightly parted as Veronica watched her closely. She contemplated her dark lipstick smeared on Betty's lips and decided not to wipe it away. Then those baby blues opened, and Betty smiled, ducking her head. Veronica smiled back; she was too adorable. 

“So?” Veronica asked when she could trust herself to speak. “Are you the kissing type?”

Betty laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I guess I am,” she said, sending a victorious thrill through Veronica. She looked at Betty’s lips proudly and began to work out how to get another kiss in. Betty continued, fiddling with her hands, “Maybe Jughead just needs a little practice.”

Veronica’s smirk vanished immediately, and she watched Betty head to the bathroom to brush her teeth, her eyes hard as obsidian. Jughead was about to find out what it was like to have a Lodge as a rival. Veronica wasn’t losing this one.


	2. The Challenge

When Veronica arrived at lunch, Jughead was the only one sitting at the table. She stopped short, thinned her lips, and set her tray down on a nearby table. A better chance at confrontation was unlikely. With a deep breath, she approached, pulling something out of her purse as she went.

Jughead looked up and gave her a smirk when he saw who she was; Veronica kicked herself for not noticing before that he really only smiled at Betty. She did not return the smile and instead threw her only gray glove down on the table in front of him. He stared, confused.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“The gauntlet,” she replied. “I’m officially challenging you.”

“Challenging me for what?” he asked, picking up his burger. Veronica sniffed, unimpressed; if his mind didn’t immediately go to Betty, he wasn’t thinking about her enough. That was already a point in her favor.

“Betty’s hand,” she said, as if it were obvious.

The burger paused before Jughead’s open mouth. He set it down and regarded her. “What do you mean?”

“You kissed her,” she said. “I kissed her. We’re now at a draw, and I'm officially letting you know that we’re competing.” She sighed, as if exasperated he was so ungrateful for her compliance to the chivalric code. 

“Veronica,” he said, sounding amused. He set his elbows on the table and pressed his mouth to his clasped hands, as if preparing to break something to her lightly. “Just so you know…I’ve known Betty for a long time, and she’s never, not once, shown interest in girls before. I think you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Veronica showed no reaction, but inwardly she knew that first blood had been drawn, and it was not Jughead’s. But her shoulders went back defiantly, and she said, “She didn’t know me before,” before turning smoothly and strutting away, leaving her glove behind. She saw Betty approaching but didn’t stop; Jughead was officially her rival now, and she’d said definite parting words. It wouldn’t do to turn back now and spoil the effect.

Besides, she had planning to do.

***

The most challenging part of her plan was breaking the news of her romantic interest to Betty. That, in fact, was the main reason she told Jughead in the first place; if the news came secondhand, that lessened the pressure on Veronica and allowed for the idea to take root without being explicitly confirmed. Even so, she stared at her screen for several long moments, blanking on what to say to Betty to test her reaction. 

Her phone chimed, making her jump, and she gaped when she saw that Betty had texted her. After a slight pause, she swiped and read the message.

“Hey Ronnie, can you meet me at Pop’s tonight?”

Here it was. Veronica’s mouth went dry. This was either going to go very well or very, very awkwardly. After sufficient pause and a deep breath, she responded, “Sure, what time?” and then stressed for a full minute on whether she sounded too eager. But Betty responded with the time, and that was it. Veronica laid back on her bed, phone clutched to her chest, and tried to slow her racing heartbeat.

***

Veronica showed up five minutes early—late wouldn’t do, and exactly on time seemed too deliberate—to find that Betty was already there with two milkshakes. She wondered anxiously if they were comfort milkshakes but shook off the doubt and walked with determination. Clothes make the person, she thought, so she’d cloak herself in confidence. 

Betty lit up when she saw Veronica, and she started talking before the other girl had even sat down.

“Jughead asked me out today,” she blurted, and Veronica froze with her hand on her chocolate milkshake. “Since I wasn’t around for the last movie at the drive-in, he wants to watch ‘Rebel Without a Cause’ together.” She laughed nervously. “When I’m not grounded, anyway.”

“That’s good,” said Veronica, proud of her composure; her voice didn’t crack once. This wasn't quite according to plan. “Are you excited?”

“Yeah,” Betty breathed out. “I haven’t been on a real date in forever. I mean, not counting our date to the dance.” 

She chuckled, and Veronica forced herself to join in, though she tried not to latch onto that. Betty probably meant “our date with Archie.” Still. 

“We should go shopping beforehand,” Veronica said, almost grudgingly. “For an outfit.”

Betty’s eyes softened, and she looked so grateful. It was a bit of a salve for the hurt—second blood, is that a thing?—and Veronica resolved not to be pathetic about it. “That’d be great, Ronnie. I could use your help. We have plenty of time though, because my mom is not letting me off the hook anytime soon.”

They laughed, and Veronica steered the discussion to other things. She’d lost the first battle but not the war, after all: she might as well enjoy what she had. 

In her ploy earlier, she had miscalculated badly and was now paying the price. Jughead was more clever than she had previously assumed, and he hadn’t fallen for her bait by telling Betty about their confrontation. She’d tipped her hand too soon—chivalry had betrayed her, and was this becoming a manic thing?—and he’d made the first move, leaving her to scramble to catch up.

She was going to need an ally.

***

Kevin was certain to be Team Beronica, she was sure of it. He and Jughead didn’t seem to be particularly close, and she hoped he would consider it his duty to be her wingman. Besides, she was way too close to the issue to make clear-headed decisions, and she couldn't afford another mistake.

She had no reason to worry.

“Finally you admit it,” he exclaimed, throwing his head back. “I’m so relieved. I called it when you gave her those ‘friendship flowers.’ Now, what are we going to do about it?”

“I don’t know,” Veronica admitted. “Jughead outmaneuvered me. He and Betty are going on a date this weekend if she can leave her house, and Betty’s actually impressively rebellious.” She sighed, wistful. “We’re going out to find her an outfit. And she still doesn’t know how I feel.”

Kevin winced. “That’s…not the worst situation. I think we’re going to have to shelve a confession for now and weather this date as best we can. If things go our way, the date will be terrible, and Betty will go to you for comfort.” He tapped the table. “Jughead doesn’t strike me as the most suave date, so we have a chance.”

Veronica smiled, comforted by his use of “we,” and agreed. “You’re right. I’ll have to keep Betty close and Jughead even closer.” 

She hadn’t meant to say that out loud and reveal her sudden obsession with long-dead tacticians, but Kevin simply raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Okay, Sun Tzu. I believe in you.” 

Veronica made a mental note to avoid PDA around Kevin as a courtesy if she was the victor and resolved to watch and wait. “Now, Kevin, tell me everything you know about Jughead Jones III.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beronica this chapter, sorry, but I'm already working on the next. There'll be at least two more chapters after this.


	3. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are a bit short, but that's how I'm churning them out this fast! Hope you enjoy it.

At lunch the next day, Veronica remained calm and impassive as Jughead gave Betty a flower and smiled his real smile at her. Betty was all downcast eyes and red cheeks, and she held the flower all throughout lunch, Veronica noticed. Kevin kept shooting her covert looks, but her expression never faltered; she remained, she hoped, enigmatic and aloof the entire time.

If Jughead thought he won, he might let his guard down.

She even complimented him on the flower and discussed their upcoming shopping trip with Betty. Jughead, for his part, was a gracious victor and didn’t so much as smirk at Veronica over his seeming triumph. She had to grudgingly respect that, and she reminded herself that a woman’s greatness can be measured by her enemies. So she sat there and acted normal with her friends, laughing and smiling at the right moments, and she bided her time. 

***

Riverdale’s shopping options are, unsurprisingly, sub-par, but Veronica sighs and decides to make do. So they go to Betty’s favorite store, and Veronica contemplates—for a brief second, really—steering Betty wrong with her outfit. But really, Betty’s no idiot when it comes to fashion. Her clothes may not be Veronica’s style, per se, but Betty always looks gorgeous and wholesome and adorable. She knows that that’s what draws people like her and Jughead in; Betty’s a bright, beautiful light, and she and Jughead are dark little moths, unable to resist. 

After a long silence, Betty sighs and turns to her. “So, Archie told me about his dad and your mom,” she said. Veronica blinked in surprise and let the clothes fall back into place. “Why didn’t you tell me? I feel really selfish now.”

Veronica laughed. “No way, you’ve had a lot to deal with. I just didn’t want you caught up in my drama too.” Her head tilted. “Any word on your sister?”

Betty pursed her lips and shook her head. “No, nothing." Recognizing the redirection, she said, "How are things with your mom?"

Veronica went back to the clothes, her hands a little rougher than before. “We’re not talking. It’s whatever.”

“I get it,” said Betty. After a slight pause, Veronica felt arms tentatively start to wrap around her from behind. Veronica sighed in contentment and let them, leaning her head against the blonde’s, and the arms tightened securely. “I know parents can suck, Ronnie. And you can always talk to me about it.” The arms loosened, and Veronica cleared her throat and stepped away. 

“I can’t cry in public,” she said with a laugh. "Maybe we can talk about this afterwards. Over a milkshake?" Betty smiled back, mostly with her eyes, and they went back to searching. When they had their first round of clothes to try on, Betty disappeared into the dressing room with a little wave that made Veronica’s heart squeeze. 

The first outfit was too casual, and both girls agreed it wouldn’t work. The second also wasn’t right, and neither was the third. While Veronica waited for the fourth outfit, thoughts came to her head about Betty and Jughead on their date, smiling, kissing… She tried to think about other things, but she was helping the other girl find a dress for Jughead's enjoyment. It was in avoidable.

When Betty saw her lost in thought outside of the dressing room, she tugged on her sleeve and presented herself for approval, probably thinking that she was rescuing her friend from thoughts of her mom. Veronica felt a tug in her stomach when she took in the light blue dress, eyes raking from head to toe, and she could imagine Betty's hair and makeup done to perfection. It’s exactly what would work on Veronica, so she knows it’s the right one.

“That’s it,” she said, gathering the other picks together to put away. “That’s the one.”

Betty laughed. “But I have two more to try.”

“Trust me.” Veronica’s dark eyes met Betty’s, and they exchanged smiles, Veronica’s a little sad, and they went to checkout. When they left the store, Veronica grabbed Betty's hand because she couldn't help it, and Betty held her tightly.

***

“He didn’t show up.”

Veronica was up and out of her bed—dislodging a couple of tissues but not a pathetic amount, really—the second she got that text from Betty. Emotions warred inside her, pity mixed with disbelieving excitement, and she raced downstairs.

“Mom,” she yelled. Hermione was there in an instant, no doubt surprised at the broken silence. “Can I borrow the car? Betty needs me.”

And that’s how she and Betty found themselves at Pop’s late that night, picking at a pile of fries. Betty didn’t seem particularly sad, and Veronica was trying to feel out the situation.

“We were going to meet here and watch the movie. He said Pop agreed to let him put up a screen so it would almost be like the drive-in, but I waited here for half an hour, and he never showed.” Betty finally ate the fry she’d been fiddling with, and Veronica tried to come to terms with the situation. Here she’d been plotting and scheming—possibly even planning on sabotaging a later date, though she knew she’d never, maybe, go that far…maybe—and Jughead had made the biggest fumble in dating history, tossing a chance right in her lap. 

Veronica shook her head. “Something must have happened,” she mused aloud. Then again, from what Kevin had said, Jughead had never really shown an interest in girls. Maybe he got cold feet.

“Pop said he saw Jughead earlier, so I don’t think he’s in trouble. Maybe…home stuff? I’ve never been invited over there.” Betty, teen sleuth, pondered it over, while Veronica watched fondly. “But still, why wouldn’t he text me?”

“Boys,” Veronica sighed. “Honestly Betty, you deserve a lot better. If you really haven’t gone on a date in a while, it should be with someone who will pull out all the stops.”

Betty scoffed. “Right, I’ll go check the long line of guys waiting to date me.”

“You’re gorgeous, so I don’t doubt there is one, but I was thinking more like...me.” Veronica looked up, her eyes intense in a way she knew was effective, and Betty’s mouth fell open.

“Um,” Betty grabbed another fry, stalling, and Veronica tried not to have a heart attack. Finally, Betty said, “Are you asking me on a date?”

The blonde looked wary, as if expecting Veronica to laugh at her, but she only smiled. “That’s exactly what I’m doing.” 

“Like…a date-date or a friend—“

“A date-date,” Veronica interrupted. “Please Betty, say yes or no. I can’t handle the wait.”

“I…” Betty face flushed cutely, and Veronica tried not to melt as well as hyperventilate. “Yeah.” She smiled and ducked her head. “Okay. That—that sounds great.”

She finally breathed and sat back, her smile wide and satisfied as she took in the gorgeous, blushing girl before her. "Yeah. It does."

***

Kevin snatched her from where she was leaving first period and pulled her along to a nearby intersection in the hallway. Veronica was just about to tell him off for manhandling her when she saw two people talking together tensely around the corner: Jughead and Betty. Her heart twisted, and she pressed out of sight against the wall to listen.

"--my dad," said Jughead, clutching the straps of his backpack. "I...can't really talk about it. But I promise I'll make it up to you if I get a chance. Even this weekend, if you want."

“I can’t go out with you this weekend,” said Betty. Veronica glimpsed her face, and she saw that it was the same face that she’d worn when she’d accepted her apology flowers after kissing Archie: bland, smooth like the surface of a placid lake. But Veronica knew that anger lurked underneath. “I’m going out with Veronica. Maybe some other time.” 

Jughead’s head rocked back at that, and he and Veronica watched her go. After a moment, she approached him. He looked up, his curly bangs in his eyes. His lips tightened.

“She doesn’t really do flowers, if you’re thinking about a real apology,” she said. “Just so you know.”

Okay, so maybe she’s not as gracious a victor as Jughead. 

“This isn’t over yet,” Jughead said, eyes narrowing. “You’ll slip up, and I’ll be there.”

“Mmm. I wouldn’t hold your breath, Jughead. I learn from the failures of others.” She looked him up and down and walked away. She heard him begin to respond, but he must have thought better of it; she still felt his eyes on her the whole way, and she knew they would be on her closely, watching her every move. She couldn’t make a mistake now. 

“Damn,” said Kevin and followed.


	4. The Calm After

When Veronica finally got around to seeing Betty face-to-face, there was this moment where Veronica didn’t know what to say, which had never really happened before, and they both just smiled at each other. Betty adjusted the books in her hand and bit her bottom lip, and Veronica was content to just watch her until she came to her senses.

“Hey,” Ronnie said and winced. 

“Hey,” Betty said, laughter in her voice. She gave other girl a side look that was ridiculously effective and then jerked her head. “Walk with me to lunch?”

“I’d be happy to,” Veronica replied. “I can carry your books if you want.” She knew she sounded dorky, but Betty seemed charmed and handed them over. Veronica tucked them under one arm and held out her other. For a second, she worried that Betty would be too embarrassed to take it—small town minds, after all—but the blonde didn’t even hesitate. It wasn’t like they were holding hands anyway; it could still look friendly. Not that Veronica cared, of course. The two walked in comfortable silence, and Veronica felt...happy. 

And then she realized that she had no idea what to do for a date.

Misinterpreting her tension, Betty rubbed Veronica’s arm and said, “You want me to let go? No one’s looking at us funny.”

“No, that’s not it at all,” Veronica said. “I, uh, stubbed my toe.”

Betty raised an eyebrow but let it go.

When they got to the table, Archie, Val, and Kevin were already there. Jughead was nowhere to be seen, and Veronica didn’t blame him. 

“You two look friendly,” said Val, curious. Archie looked from her to Betty and Veronica, looking confused.

“We’re close,” said Veronica, deadpan, making Val laugh and Archie look more confused. 

Val sighed. “You really have no idea about music, do you?”

“I know the top forty,” said Archie, and Val scrunched up her nose.

“At least you’re cute.”

The others laughed, and Kevin gave Veronica a knowing look. Betty smiled at her the entire lunch. Everything was perfect.

***

“Kevin, I’m freaking out,” Veronica whispered.

“What’s wrong? I thought things were going well,” Kevin whispered back, flipping through his text book.

Veronica glanced at the teacher, who seemed occupied with writing on the board.

“Where am I going to take Betty?” she asked. “I’ve never had to come up with the date idea.”

She was simultaneously happy and annoyed that she’d asked Betty a full week in advance because it have her just as much time to plan as it did to stress. 

“Really? It’s 2017,” he said.

She rolled her eyes. “Not another planet. The guy always plans the first date, and I’ve never dated a girl.”

The teacher cleared his throat. “Do you two want me to wait a second, or can I get on with this lesson?” he asked.

Veronica and Kevin watched him, wide-eyed, and he finally gave up and carried on. Honestly, Veronica wasn’t even sure what class she was in at that point. She turned pleading eyes on Kevin, and he sighed. 

After waiting for the teacher to lose interest, Kevin said, “Movies and Pop’s? It’s a standard.”

Veronica shook her head. “Jughead was going to do that.”

Kevin didn’t take his eyes off the board. “She likes bowling.”

Veronica thought for a second. “No, no one looks sexy in bowling shoes.”

The teacher glared at them, and they looked at their books.

“Stargazing,” Veronica said suddenly.

Kevin’s eyebrows raised. “Perfect.”

***

Vixens practice was its own special hell. Veronica had always been flirty with Betty and especially at Vixens practice, but her flirtations had a stronger effect now that Betty knew she actually meant them. So Betty spent the entire practice distracted and blushing; Veronica spent the entire practice distracted and mischievous, and Cheryl watched them with sharp eyes until the end where she dismissed them sharply.

Veronica and Betty were gathering their stuff to head back to the locker rooms when a shadow fell over them. But Ronnie had just said something to make Betty slap her arm, and it took them a second to look up. When they did, they saw Cheryl with an eyebrow raised, and oh shit.

“So I guess that faux kiss wasn’t as fake as I originally thought,” she said, thoughtful and just loud enough to carry. The other Vixens snapped their gazes over, and Veronica stood in front of Betty defiantly. 

“Cheryl,” she warned.

“Congratulations, Betty, I never thought you’d look past that ginger stallion long enough to see the major heart eyes Veronica’s always shooting you. This is the kind of heat and sizzle I was talking about.” She smiled, tilting her head, and there was dead silence. Then she looked at the other Vixens and said, simply, “I ship it.”

Veronica and Betty stared at her, wide-eyed, as she tossed her long mane of red curls and walked off. The other Vixens followed slowly, and Veronica pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Damn, everyone’s going to know,” she said, looking apologetically at Betty.

“It’s okay,” said the blonde, touching Veronica’s arm. “I know it’s a small town, but we’ll be okay. Especially with Cheryl’s approval.” The last was said with a touch of sarcasm as she looked after the redhead. Veronica looked too and then kept looking until Betty slapped her arm again. “Ronnie! Were you checking her out?”

Veronica froze and stammered, “Uh, no! No, I was just…looking.”

Betty raised her eyebrow and gave her a dark look. But as they were walking back, she caught Veronica checking out her legs too, and she smiled like all was forgiven.

***

Archie, Val, Betty, and Veronica went to Pop’s later in the week for some milkshakes, but Jughead, as usual, was already there by himself. Veronica wanted to slap herself for not realizing sooner that of course Jughead would be there. He lived there, practically.  
The gang sat anyways, and Archie kept glancing up at Jughead and losing track of the conversation. Veronica finally sighed said, “Go sit with him, Archie.” He’d been supportive, if a little too eager, after the rumors spread about B&V—in a mostly positive way thanks to Cheryl’s aggressive assistance, and really, only Cheryl—so Veronica was feeling charitable.

Archie looked surprised, but then he looked at Val and Betty, who shrugged. When their milkshakes came, Archie and Val took theirs over to Jughead, who almost looked relieved. He glanced over at Betty for a second and then looked down.

After a few moments, Veronica saw Betty giving Jughead the same hangdog expression. For some reason, that hit her in a particularly sore spot, and she sat back from her milkshake, eyes distant.

“Veronica?” asked Betty. When Veronica didn’t respond, she reached out and grabbed Veronica’s clenched fist. Big, dark eyes met hers. “What’s wrong?”

Veronica opened her mouth and then closed it. She’d found in the past that if you hesitate to say something, it’s probably better left unsaid. She rarely listened to that rule, but it was a good one.

“Nothing,” she finally said.

Betty’s grip tightened. “Please tell me. I don’t want us to be the kind of”—she hesitated, face turning pink—“friends that keep secrets.”

Veronica’s hand opened to hold Betty’s. “I’m normally not so…hypersensitive,” she said, sounding irritated with herself. Betty stroked her hand supportively, and she went on. “It’s just…you and Jughead never got the chance to explore—whatever. And I was wondering if you…regretted that.”

She looked up, sheepish, and Betty shook her head in fond exasperation. 

“Veronica.” Her eyes were so soft that Veronica almost couldn’t meet them. “The only reason I said yes to Jughead is because I didn’t know I could say yes to you.”

Veronica blinked furiously and laughed. Betty ducked her head but then beamed at her. “Okay.” Ronnie cleared her throat and returned the blonde’s smile. “If you want,” she said, “we can go sit with them.”

Betty’s eyebrows furrowed. “It’s up to you, Ronnie.”

She grabbed her milkshake decisively, and the two girls rejoined the gang, tentatively at first and then, after some awkwardness, with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly for wrapping up loose ends. The next one, which will likely be out on Wednesday, will be the final chapter.


	5. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Believe it or not, my town's internet was out literally all day yesterday. Anyway, here she is.

Veronica wanted to pick Betty up, but Betty convinced her it was a bad idea. So Veronica set to work preparing a fantastic meal at her house, trying not to think of the implications of dating someone whose parents hated her and also trying not to burn the food.

She failed at both.

“Oh no, oh no,” Veronica exclaimed, tossing the burnt food in the sink. Her mother appeared at the doorway as if sensing disaster—or, more likely, noticing the smoke—and tilted her head.

“I could help you,” said Hermione. Veronica looked up, very much ruffled, and her shoulders sank. “And…maybe you could tell me what this is all about.”

“Mom…” Veronica blew her hair out of her face and leaned against the counter. Her mother had taken her to pick up the Kellers’ truck, but they’d been mostly silent during the trip. Hermione had seemed like she wanted to say something, for days really, but she’d held her tongue. This was her opening apparently.

“I pretty much already know,” said Hermione. “You’ve been glowing all week, and I keep hearing the name ‘Betty’ coming out of your room.”

“You’ve been listening in on me?” Veronica asked, starting to sound angry. 

“No, of course not,” said Hermione. “You know I wouldn’t do that.”

Veronica looked away. “There are a couple of things I never thought you’d do.”

“I deserve that,” said Hermione, and her calm tone made Veronica relax a little bit. Now she knew where her skills at manipulation came from. “I’ve said I’m sorry, and I’ll say it again. But please don’t shut me out. A girl needs her mother for moments like this.”

Veronica met her eyes and finally sighed again. “Okay. I hope you have a plan, because this is a disaster.”

Hermione only smiled indulgently and went to work. While they were working—Veronica on very easy tasks—she told her mom about the past couple of weeks. Everyone knew that Jughead was dealing with some familial issues, but everyone was keeping very quiet about the whole ordeal. Hermione was more interested in Betty, however, and in making Veronica blush, which was apparently incredibly easy.

“I’m impressed, mija,” said Hermione. “She’s gorgeous. But I never thought you would go for blondes.”

Veronica groaned. “Can we not talk about this?”

Hermione hummed. “Sorry, that wasn’t our deal. I bet you were the one to ask her. Am I right?”

In minutes, she had a delicious-looking cheesy pasta ready and the kitchen cleared, mostly, of smoke just in time for the doorbell to ring. Veronica looked at her mother in alarm, and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh.

“Mom,” she said urgently, rushing to the door. She stopped at a mirror on the way to check herself and then gave her mom another look. 

“Oh right, can’t be here for your date,” Hermione said, heading to the back door. “Don’t forget mints.”

Veronica grappled with her purse urgently and then made a face. “Mom!”

“I’m going!” 

The door closed behind Hermione. Ronnie finally made it to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it with a smile. It froze.

Jughead stood there, looking awkward, like he couldn’t really believe he was there either. She stared at him. “Wow, Betty, you’re a little early,” she said dryly. 

Jughead sighed. “Yeah. Sorry. Archie told me what time Betty would be over, so I decided to—“

“Try to sabotage us?” Veronica crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. 

“No,” Jughead replied, annoyed. “To come early to tell you that…if you hurt her, you’ll regret it.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow. “I’m not scared of you, Juggie.” Jughead’s jaw worked angrily, and she sighed. While Jughead was absolutely crossing a line, Betty would want her and Jughead to get along. Her usual vindictiveness was tempered by the thought. “But while I have a really fantastic capacity for hurting people, I’d sooner turn my powers of evil on myself than Betty. I swear on my mother’s pearls.”

Jughead shook his head and laughed. “Okay. That’s all I wanted. And just so you know—“

“I know. You’ve got your eyes on me,” she said, rolling her eyes. Jughead dipped his head and looked behind him. 

“I’d better get going.” He turned and left, and she shut the door, exasperated.

“Little twerp,” she grumbled.

A few minutes later—exactly on time, to Veronica’s amusement—the doorbell rang again. Veronica had been right by the door, so she waited, straightening her clothes, and then opened the door after she counted to thirty. Betty stood there, smiling and looking absolutely, breath-takingly gorgeous. Veronica had raked her gaze from her heels up her long legs and pretty dress to her blushing face before she remembered to close her mouth and did so with a click. Betty smiled, fiddling with her tiny purse.

“You look amazing,” said Betty.

Veronica laughed. “That’s what I was going to say. Please, come in.”

She stepped aside and let the blonde into her house. She took the girl’s light jacket and set it on the coat rack before leading her into the kitchen.

“It smells great. Also a little smoky,” said Betty.

“Darn it.” Veronica pulled out Betty’s chair for her and then took her own seat. “My first attempt at cooking may have been…a disaster. I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

Betty laughed, breaking the slight awkwardness, and they were talking back and forth comfortably again. Veronica had worried that dating would mess with their dynamic, but Betty was still easy to tease and endlessly interesting. And she still looked at Veronica with equal parts amusement and exasperation. It was good, Veronica decided.

“So was that Kevin’s truck I saw in the driveway?” Betty asked.

“It was,” Veronica said mysteriously, chin in her hand. 

Betty raised an eyebrow and finally laughed and said, “Why is Kevin’s truck here?”

“You’ll see,” Veronica said. “Are you done with your pasta? I’ve got some sorbet.”

Veronica had planned for everything, including pasta breath—well, and excluding her terrible cooking skills. When they’d finished the sorbet, she escorted Betty to the truck and started out on the path she’d memorized. Her driving skills weren’t the best—her family had had its own driver—but Betty didn’t seem to notice. Her hand drifted over to grab Ronnie's, and it was all she could do to keep her eyes on the road. Accidents really don’t make good first dates.

In a short time, because everything in Riverdale is a short time away, they’d made it to the park. Betty looked around, seeming confused, and Veronica pulled a blanket and some pillows from the back. 

“I know it’s not the most exciting date, but I thought you’d like stargazing,” she said, feeling suddenly and inexplicably shy. 

“That sounds amazing,” said Betty, beaming. 

Veronica put on some slow music, smirked at Betty, and then hopped out to lay out the blanket and toss the pillows in the bed of the truck. Betty got out as well, and Veronica put the tailgate down and helped her up.

“For some reason, it makes sense that you’d be so…chivalrous,” said Betty, looking amused. 

“You think I’m”—she grunted, daintily, as she and Betty pulled her up into the truck bed—“chivalrous, huh?”

“Oh yeah.” Betty smiled, and their faces were really close. Veronica sucked in a breath, her heart pounding so loudly she was sure Betty could hear it. It wasn’t the end of the date, the proper time to kiss, but Veronica really couldn’t resist. She leaned in and kissed Betty, helplessly. It was short and sweet but so perfectly right that Veronica could only lean back and look at Betty in wonder. If only her New York self could see herself now: in the bed of an old truck in a nowhere town kissing a pretty girl. Finally happy.

It was Betty’s turn to be shy. She smiled and made to tuck hair behind her ear even though it was immaculate, and Veronica plumped up a pillow for her just to break up some of that ridiculous charge in the air. They’d save that for later. The two finally settled, unusually quiet, and Veronica looked up into the sky.

“Whoa!” 

Betty followed her gaze and laughed. “I’d heard that city lights blot out the stars.”

There were clusters upon clusters of stars across the sky. Veronica knew there were millions in the galaxy, but she never thought she’d be able to see so many of them.  
“Wow,” she said and turned to smile at Betty. The other girl returned her smile before turning to look back up at the night sky. They gazed up for a while in silence.

“I’m actually kind of sad that I didn’t get to fight for you. I could have really wowed you with some competition,” Veronica said after a while. 

Betty reached out and grabbed her hand. “I’m glad you didn’t. For one, it wouldn’t have been fair to Jughead”—she had to laugh at Veronica’s incredibly smug expression—“and for two, it would have made things awkward. And for three..." She bit her lip, looking nervous. "I’m glad we didn’t spend more time getting to this point.” Veronica stared at her as if she'd said just the right thing. And then Betty's eyes turned sly. “Or am I not enough of an incentive for you to wow?”

Well, damn. Ronnie scrambled, went for bold. “Is that a challenge, Betty Cooper? Prepare to lose your socks because I’m going to knock them right off.” She made to sit up, and Betty laughed and held her back. 

“Let’s save that for later.” She managed to pulled Veronica back, but the darker haired girl smoothly maneuvered so that she landed on her side, closer to Betty. Betty turned with the motion, and they were suddenly inches away from one another again.

The two girls looked at one other for a few beats, and Veronica took in every inch of Betty’s beautiful face, as if trying to press it into memory. Her eyes finally settled on Betty's lips for a long beat as she bit her own and then looked up into the girl’s darkened eyes.

“Sometimes the way you look at me…” Betty trailed off. 

Veronica’s heart skipped a beat.

She only paused for a second before leaning in and kissing her again, more insistent than before. Betty kissed her back, following her lead in a slightly clumsy but eager way that had Ronnie pressing in closer until Betty rolled onto her back with Veronica slightly over her. The charge was back in the air and then some. She licked into Betty’s mouth, and the blonde’s hands slid into her hair. Veronica’s hand found its way under Betty’s shirt, and she bit Betty’s lip, thinking about all of the times she’d seen the blonde do that. Her hand went higher. Betty gasped, pulling way just slightly.

“Sorry,” said Veronica, breathing hard. “That was…intense.”

“It’s okay,” said Betty, taking a deep breath. “Sorry.”

They stared at each other for a second, smiles breaking across their faces.

“Wow,” said Veronica, and Betty had to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with her, but I am satisfied with finally writing a longer story. When I first wrote it, I had two story ideas in my head for how it could go, and the second, unused idea is a whole lot more dramatic and, well, Veronica. Instead of writing some Throwing Down 2.0, I wrote a little fic where Ronnie fights for Betty called "Worth It," so check it out if you like.


End file.
